


Waterloo Morning (a view from the window)

by Ukulelelovinggal



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukulelelovinggal/pseuds/Ukulelelovinggal
Summary: Prompted by VSG’s comment on previous Waterloo Morning..
Relationships: Carol/Therese
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	Waterloo Morning (a view from the window)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by VSG’s comment on previous Waterloo Morning..

Carol didn’t have words.She had wisely given up trying to sort and label in order to make some sense of it all.She was really good at that sorting and labeling.It gave her a semblance of control over her destiny. If she knew what she was dealing with she could come up with a plan.Plans gave her a purpose and direction.Plans gave her a structure to manage the turmoil of Harge, the trepidation about Rindy, and the general malaise and desperation of her life.But that fine coping skill she had honed to perfection had been tornadically blown away by the gentlest of creatures.With nothing more than being seen by gentle emerald eyes, Carol had all of her defense systems laid low.She pretended otherwise and even carried on the charade during lunch at Scotty’s. But when she got home that night, after being guilted into keeping Harge happy once again by going to Cy and Jeanette’s party, she reached for solace in the familiarity of the glass of rye and the clickety clack of a train set. 

And now, here she was.Drinking a cup of coffee, looking at the sunrise through a motel window in Waterloo, Iowa, with the gentlest creature asleep in their bed.Carol made only one decision when she woke up wrapped around Therese. She was not going to let go of what last night meant to her.She wasn’t going to go into a tailspin of what have I done and what if’s.She wasn’t going to try to sort out what it all meant and what was next. What she was going to do was stay in the space they had carved out for just themselves. 

She was musing with the beginnings of a smile when she heard the rustling of bed sheets.Looking away from the grandeur of the wintry parking lot she was slightly startled at Therese’s appearance and demeanor. The shy but bold ingenue had given way to a bolder, sheetdraped provocatively, emerald eyed vixen. Carol gripped her coffee cup just a bit tighter and steadied her balance by placing her hand on the table.

“What time is checkout?”

Carol struggled to focus on this ordinary question but managed to recall,

“Eleven o’clock”.

“And what time is it now?”

Carol wondered why Therese was so concerned about time all of a sudden.She was looking at Therese’s tussled hair, creamy white smooth shoulders, the dip in the sheet revealing memories of last night...she was quickly revisiting the anticipation that lead to...when she realized she hadn’t answered.

“Seven fifteen.”

“And so, what are you doing way over there with all those clothes on?”

“My god,” Carol thought, “is she pout flirting with me?”Oh, this was going to be fun. 

“After all, you did say we needed to mess up the other bed.”

Therese was dipping her toes into the vixen waters and doing magnificently.Carol wondered what was in store for her knowing what havoc timid, inexperienced Therese had wrecked on her heart. Lord help her with an emboldened Therese who knew exactly what she wanted.

Carol started walking toward Therese while untying her robe and thought, “I don’t give a f**k about getting that damage deposit back.”

***********************************************

Glenda came in to clean the room after Carol and Therese checked out. This was no ordinary mess. Serious “festivities” had taken place on this New Year’s Eve.Glenda had suspected when she saw the ladies check in but had kept that to herself.“We have to look out for each other,” she thought.Then smiled to herself as she anticipated telling her ‘old maid physical education teacher roommate’ about the two glamorous big city ladies. 


End file.
